An injection molding system is known from DE 42 36 662 A1, which, in order to produce fiber-reinforced plastics material parts, has an injection molding device or an injection molding machine and a feed device for feeding fibers into the injection molding machine. The fibers are unwound from roving spools and fed as continuous fibers through intake nozzles into a decompression zone of the screw shaft of the injection molding machine. The continuous fibers are then broken in the injection molding machine and mixed in a mixing zone into the molten plastics material. The drawback is that the fiber content and the fiber length are difficult to adjust in this injection molding system.